Romeo and Juliette- Solangelo Style
by Frozen-Demigod33
Summary: Nico and Will have been cast as the lead characters to play Romeo and Juliette done by their English class in the style of how plays used to be back in Shakespeare's day. However, the two boys don't know that much about each other and lead very different lives.


****There is one suggestive word in this, just so you know****

Nico was sitting at the back of his English class, listening to the wonderful tragedy of Romeo and Juliet. For reasons people never understood, the boy was madly in love with death and violence and was typically described as "that emo kid". Life wasn't easy for him. He wasn't a big fan of his parents. He was on neutral terms with his father, though they didn't talk much. He and his step-mother were a mess. They seemed to have a yelling match every night. The only people he was actually close to was his sisters, Bianca (who had died in a car accident on the way home after being initiated into some club called the Hunters— Nico hated their guts from then on) and Hazel.

Will Solace sat towards the front, listening to the sad story of Romeo and Juliet. He wished he could find a guy who had love for him as passionate as that. Most of the school knew that he was gay and for the most part, everyone was pretty okay with it. He was pretty friendly with most everybody and had a good number of friends. He had a wonderful family. He got to visit his father on the weekends and resided with a kind mother and step-father who were very supportive of his decisions. Yep. Life was good.

"Nico, will you read the next page, please." the teacher called out. Everyone turned and stared at the boy in black as he stood up. He seemed to catch Will's eyes and Will found himself ensnared in the boy's trap, indirectly. His eyes were so.. dark. They seemed to hold such a mystery. Nico began to read in the most angelic voice Will had ever held. It was gentle and serious, but full of passion.

"Good Lord, he's hot," Will thought as he Nico put his book down and sat back in his seat. A few of the girls grinned at him, making Will jealous for a reason. He hardly knew Nico. The only things he knew is that he was moody, dressed in dark clothes, and occasionally hung out with the really popular kids in school. They were referred to as "the seven". Nico's half-sister just happened to be one of them. Leo Valdez was part of their group until he broke off and moved to another place all together. Will heard he was dating a girl named Calypso.

Anyways, the teacher began talking about the Romeo and Juliet play they were going to rehearse. They were going to do it exactly the way plays were done back in Shakespeare's days: all boys and no girls. She had said that she had her decisions on who played who were final.

"And finally for the roles of Romeo and Juliette." The class leaned forward with interest.

"Nico di Angelo will be Juliette and Will Solace will be Romeo." The class clapped and Nico just stared wide-eyed at Will. He looked actually terrified and Will wasn't sure why. As the bell rang and the class was dismissed, the teacher had asked Will and Nico to hang back. She told them both that they had to play a believable couple and needed to start hanging out together. She sent them off on to lunch when she had finished.

Nico didn't say anything as they headed towards the lunch room. On their way, they happened to run into Percy.

"Hey, Nico! Hi, Will," Percy greeted them cheerfully. He had a bouquet of flowers in his hand. Nico blushed and fidgeted around Percy. Will glanced at him curiously.

"So, uh, why are you two hanging out, if you don't mind my asking," Percy asked.

"Our English teacher cast us both for the roles of Romeo and Juliette."

"But, you're boys."

"We're rehearsing in the way it was Shakespeare did it. No girls were actors back then."

"Ohh. Okay."

"Who are the flowers for? Annabeth?"

Percy blushed and scratched his head. "Actually, they're for you." Nico's face turned red as Percy handed him the dozen roses.

"Whhyy?"

"Uh, Jason asked me to give them to you. Me and the others were playing truth or dare last night."

Nico forced a smile on his face. Will looked back and forth between them.

"Oh, how..nice. Where's Jason?"

"Uh, down at the lockers with Piper."

After Percy left, Nico grabbed Will's wrist and pulled him along towards the rows of lockers. Chills went down the boys' spines at their contact. He's holding my hand, Will thought. His skin feels so nice and warm, Nico thought. Sure enough, Jason and Piper were there… making out. A girl stood nearby with her arms crossed, wanting to get into her locker. Will recognized her as Reyna. She was Nico's best friend as far as Will knew. And she was Jason's ex.

"Hey!" Nico shouted, alerting the couple. Piper and Jason pulled apart and Reyna shot Nico a grateful look and opened her locker.

"Hey, Nico!" Jason said cheerfully. Nico stormed up to him and glared at him. Along with Reyna, Nico had the creepiest glares, so Will didn't blame Jason for backing up.

"Uh, did you, uhm, need something?"

"Why did you have Percy do that?!"

Piper frowned at Jason, "What'd you have Percy do?"

"Give me roses! Roses! Why on earth—"

"It was a dare! And I thought I would help you out…"

"I don't need your help! Percy's got Annabeth and I told you I'm over it!"

Nico turned and grabbed Will's wrist and dragged him off to the lunchroom. Upon entering, Nico started to walk off, when Will grabbed him.

"What?!"

"Aren't you going to get in line?"

"I'm not eating."

"Oh, yes you are, you idiot." Will grabbed Nico's wrist and drug him into the line. Nico sat at an empty table and poked at his food. Reyna came and joined them shortly afterwards. She put a hand on his arm and squeezed it. Nico gave her a light smile. Will felt disappointed.

"So, why are you and Will Solace hanging out?" she asked. Will told her why and the co captain of the debate team raised her eyebrows.

"Really? Well that's neat." She grinned at Nico who blushed.

"Uh, Nico, I don't know you that well, but is everything okay?"

Nico sighed, "I suppose you deserve an explanation. I, I…"

"You don't have to say it you don't want to." Nico continued to poke at his food, but shot Will a light smile.

Later after school, Nico found Will currently surrounded by a few guys of the wrestling team.

"Hey, faggot," one of them said with a smirk on their face. Nico frowned. He knew that was a term for people who were gay. But as far as he knew, Will wasn't gay. Was he? Nico watched as Will eyes shone with fear, he had pretty eyes. Nico didn't know why he thought that. But he figured he should stop things before they got to bad.

"Hey!" he glared at the wrestlers who backed away like puppies and walked away muttering what a creepy kid he was. Nico shook it off, he was way too used to it. He walked over to Will who was sitting on ground, shaking slightly. He sat down next to him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Uhh, why'd he call you a uh.."

"'Faggot'? It's.. it's because, well, I uh, came out to my parents a few months back and I guess word got around the school. I'm surprised you hadn't heard."

Nico stared at him. "Oh," was all he could say. Will… was… Will was like him! Nico tried to hold in the smile. They spent the next several weeks hanging out together and Nico found himself falling for the boy and vice versa for Will. On the day they performed their play for the school, they played their roles with perfection. Nico looked really good in a dress Will thought when he saw Nico in costume for the first time. In the few times that they kissed, Nico was sure he felt something spark between them. After the play, Nico walked over to Will who was about to get into his car. It wasn't to find him, since Will was the last person to leave besides Nico.

Will looked at him, "Yeah?"

"I never told you about the whole.. roses thing."

"You don't have—"

"I had a crush on Percy. But I'm over him now. Like, completely."

Will stared wide-eyed at Nico. "Oh," he stammered.

"I like someone else anyways."

Will raised an eyebrow. Nico's pale skin shone brightly and he had a smirk on his face. Nico stood on his tiptoes and Will leaned down. Both boys embraced each other and kissed for real.


End file.
